


Danganronpa: Lying Melody

by Mocha_Tea



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically DR characters have kids and they get put in a killing game, Do be warned kids die, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), New to this website and writing in general so be nice, Slow Updates, the parents will only be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_Tea/pseuds/Mocha_Tea
Summary: Nozomi and her brother Hibiki are invited to attend Hope's Peak but things don't go as planned. Instead, they find themselves trapped in a school with 12 other kids with the only way out being to murder a classmate.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Danganronpa: Lying Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm finally doing this. Please be patient with me as the book will be updating slow and I hope you enjoy the story.

Hope's Peak Academy. A government-funded school known for accepting prodigies from all over Japan. Getting into Hope's Peak is no easy feat. Unlike other schools, Hope's Peak doesn't have entrance exams, instead the school scouts you out. Students lucky enough to be accepted usually have extraordinary talents, known to the world as Ultimates. 

Ah! I haven't introduced myself yet.

My name is Nozomi Saihara. The talent that got me into Hope's peak was the Ultimate Investigator. 

And here, I was standing in front of the school. Honestly being here now gave me quite an uneasy feeling. Though it wasn't entirely the school itself that made me nauseous, but what may come from it. The students, teachers, and high expectations. Thinking about it makes me feel sick.

"Hey big sis," a hand started shaking my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. Turning to my side I looked at the person responsible, my twin brother Hibiki. "You're doing it again." He continued.

"Sorry-"

"Don't," he interrupted me, "it's fine."

"Okay…"

Rolling his eyes, Hibiki turned to the school. "I can't believe we're actually going to mom and dad's school."

"Yeah, me too." That's right, our parents were students of Hope's Peak as well, the former Ultimate Detective and Pianist. Now that I think about it, me (investigator) and Hibiki's (guitarist) talents are uncannily similar to our parents. Though I guess that's what happens when you have Ultimates as parents. 

"Hey, Hibiki?" I called. He didn't turn to me and just let out a small hum. "We should probably go in now," I waved to the school. Giving me a nod, Hibiki grabbed my wrist.

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Then we walked in. 

The school seemed welcoming enough that it helps calm my nerves down a little. Looking around I found a clock and read the time displayed, “seven-ten”

“The opening ceremony starts at eight,” I heard Hibiki say, “Which leaves us with about fifty minutes to ourselves,” nodding I went back to what I was doing.

As I continued to look around my head started to hurt. At first, it was mild so I decided to ignore it. After a couple of minutes it got worse, it felt like my head was going to rip itself apart. Groaning, I put my hand to my head.

Noticing my action, Hibiki had a look of concern, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” I reassured him, “Just a headache.” I turned to him to give him a smile-

Huh?

Instead of finding my brother, it was just a brunch of spirals clouding in my vision. My body felt heavy, as more and more spirals filled my view. Until I finally blacked out.

Ha. Maybe I should have listened to my gut and left.

Because Instead of experiencing the Ultimate hope.

I was about to experience the Ultimate despair. 

**_____________**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on a desk. Ugh. I felt dizzy, blinking away the dizziness. I took a glance around the room. "A classroom?" A classroom, yes, but not one I've seen before. How did I get here?

“Ah! You’re awake!”

I heard a voice say. In front of me, sat my brother grinning ear to ear. Could he have perhaps carried me here? “Hibiki? Did you brought me here?” I asked.

He shook his head. “To be honest I have no idea where we are. I just woke up a few minutes before you.” Standing up he took this stance you would normally see detectives take whenever they’re looking at evidence for a case. Or in Hibiki’s case actually using his brain for once. “But if I had to guess, I would say in a classroom in Hope’s Peak” He continued.

I stood from my seat too, “That makes sense I suppos-” I cut myself off as I noticed a folded piece of paper falling out from the desk I was sitting in. “What’s this?” I said as I picked up the paper.

“I don’t know big sis, looks like a piece of paper to me.” 

Thank you, Hibiki very informative.

Is what I wanted to say but instead, I unfolded the paper not saying a word. Looking at the contents you would think a 5-year-old made it. The writing was more like chicken scratch with what looks like a hastily drawn picture of a black and white cat in the lower right-hand corner. I walked over to where Hibiki was standing so he could read the paper with me. With Hibiki now reading over my shoulder, I read, to the best of my abilities what was written. ‘Welcome new students! Please gather in the gymnasium at 8 am for the opening ceremony.’

Taking a step back, Hibiki looked at the clock hanged above what I believe to be the teacher’s desk. “It’s seven forty-five,” turning on his heel he smiled at me, “So we have fifteen minutes.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” I grabbed onto his sleeve and tried to drag him to the door, but he didn’t budge, and just shook his head. “Nah I kinda wanna search around the room.”

“Hibiki, we do not have time.”

“Sure we do!”

“We have fifteen minutes to figure out where the gym is in this who knows how large school. Why would we waste time in a classroom?!”

“To learn about our environment,” He said in a matter of tone like it was common knowledge.

“Hibiki, we can search the classroom later.”

Letting out a breath he pulled the puppy eyes card. The move that makes me go along with whatever dumbass plan he comes up with. Though I guess looking around the room for a little bit wouldn’t hurt anyone. Sighing I took a glance at Hibiki’s grinning face already knowing I wouldn’t say no. “Fine,” I mumbled.

Basically beaming, Hibiki grabs my hands and brings them to his chest, “Thank you, big sis!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s search before I change my mind.”

Letting go of my hands, Hibiki dashed to the other side of the room. “Okay! I’ll go open the windows so there’s more light” he shouted.

“You do that,” I replied as I stared at the security camera in the corner. It makes sense that a privileged school such as this one would have cameras. I then turn my attention to the blackboard in front. It seemed to be high tech and gave off a green glow. It wasn't like any blackboard I've seen.

"Huh?" I hear Hibiki say in a confused voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved to where he was.

"It's just that," Hibiki pointed to the curtained windows not wishing to say anymore.

Raising my eyebrows I pulled open the curtain to see what it was that left my brother so bewildered. “What the?” There was something that was blocking the window from outside. Taking a closer look it would seem to be some type of metal, maybe iron, that was covering the window. "Why would the school block the windows?"

"I have no idea," Hibiki replied. He took a hold of my sleeve and pointed to the door. "Can we leave? I don't like it here anymore." I gave a nod letting him drag me out. 

The hallways weren't out of the ordinary, bluish-gray walls and tile floors. After walking around for about a minute or two we stumbled upon a map. Pulling my arm away from Hibiki's, I walked over to the map. I looked at the map and discovered the gym is on the first floor, okay progress, but where exactly are we?

"Hey look! A music room!" Hibiki said, pointing to the room in question.

"That's great Hibiki," I replied blankly as he went over to the door. At least I now have a general idea of where we are. So if we're next to the music room we need to go down the hallway and take a left, then we should arrive at the front entrance, take another left and go all the way down and we should find ourselves at the gym. Alright then now all that's left is to get Hibiki.

I turned to see Hibiki turning the doorknob to the music room without much success. "It's locked," he muttered.

"Of course it is," I sighed as I grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him away from the door. "The school wouldn't want its students to roam around, we should get going. I believe I found the way to the gym" I said pointing to the left.

Nodding Hibiki grinned, "lead the way."

After another minute we arrived at the front entrance. The door being replaced by a giant metal hatch that was accompanied by guns, okay then. So ignoring that, the decor seems to be barer than when I was here last time. Looking back on it, a lot of things are different now. Other than the now simple room with a couple of paintings and plants compared to the fully decorated with trophies, fake weapons, and graduating class pictures. Now that I really think about it, the walls and floor in the room I passed out were way brighter and obnoxious than the cool gray I'm seeing now. It was almost like I was in a different school entirely.

I shook my head.

No, that's not possible. I'm probably just remembering wrong. I looked over to Hibiki who's eyes were widening, staring at the metal hatch.

"Come on, the gym should be this way," I started going down the hall, Hibiki following suit, walking at a much faster pace than before. 

A bunch of questions popped into my head.

What was going on with this school? How did we get in that classroom? Why were the windows boarded up? What's with the metal hatch?

We reached red double doors. If I'm correct this should be the gym. Hopefully, the opening ceremony will clear up all the questions I have.

Placing my hand on the door I felt a dreadful feeling bubbling up.

"Ready?" Hibiki said lacking the enthusiasm he usually had.

I nodded, "Ready."

We pushed opened the doors and what we saw were-

Twelve people staring at us.  
**_______________**

"I believe that's everyone." A voice said. I'm pretty sure it came from the boy with green hair.

"Yay more people!" A more energetic voice exclaimed. Following by more voices that were more or less saying the same as the two before.

After the noise started to die down a voice spoke up, "I have a question for you two if you don't mind me asking." A girl in a maid looking outfit said calmly.

"Shoot," Hibiki replied.

"Did you two by chance woke up in a classroom?" The girl asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, slightly weirded out.

"Thought so," the girl looked around the room. "Everyone here experienced the same thing."

"Everyone?" Hibiki and I said simultaneously.

"Yes, it's quite the strange predicament we're all in." The girl started, "Waking in a classroom with no idea how we get there, not to mention it seems like we're trapped in here."

"Could you not say things like that?" Another girl, this one with purple hair interrupted. "It makes it sound creepier than it is. This is most likely a prank, yeah definitely a prank, I should know."

“The opening ceremony should clear up everyone." A boy with funny clothes added.

"But that's not for another nine minutes." A girl with white hair complained, "What should we do until then?"

"May I propose that we introduce ourselves to one another." The maid girl asked the room.

"Introduce ourselves?"

"Yes, since we are going to be classmates for the rest of the year, wouldn't it make sense that we introduce ourselves?"

"That does make sense."

"Glad you think so. Now let's not waste time." 

And with that everyone gathered in small groups or pairs, introducing themselves cause they apparently didn't do that before? Alright then.

Hibiki tapped my shoulder, "Hey big sis we should talk to her," he said pointing to a girl all by herself.

"Uh, alright." 

We walked over to the girl. She had greenish-black hair, olive eyes, wearing a blue jacket, brown shorts, and navy blue leggings. She also seemed to be wearing a black belt around her head. When we were right in front of her she looked a bit confused and surprised, was she not expecting anyone to talk to her?

"Hey!" Hibiki greeted, "I'm Hibi-"

"Hibiki Saihara the Ultimate Guitarist!" The girl interrupted. "Mocha has listened to all of Saihara-san's songs before." I really should have expected this seeing as Hibiki is more or less an idol and being an ultimate made him even more iconic, people were bound to recognize him.

"Really?" Hibiki asked, star-eyed with a hint of surprise. Of course, Hibiki doesn't realize how popular he is.

The girl, Mocha I believe nodded. "Yeah! Mocha can't believe she actually met you." 

"Pleasure's all mine!" Hibiki grinned.

They talked more and more and I just toned them out. Though it was nice to see Hibiki smiled.

Mocha glanced over at me and her eyes widening with panic. "Ah! Mocha's sorry! She didn't mean to ignore you!" Mocha frantically moved her hands about.

"It's fine," I said, trying to reassure her.

She shook her head, "No it's not! Mocha shouldn't have ignored you! Uh..?" 

Oh, right I haven't introduced myself yet. 

"Nozomi Saihara, the Ultimate Investigator."

"Saihara?" Her eyes shifted between Hibiki and I. "You're siblings?" She asked, confused.

Though I understand where her confusion comes from. Hibiki and I are fatal twins. We're kinda like night and day. I have blue hair, purple eyes, and glasses and wear an assortment of dark blues and purples. While Hibiki on the other hand had bright blond hair, green eyes, headphones and wears different shades of pinks and purples. We couldn't be any different from each other.

"Yep!" Hibiki linked his arm under mine. "Twins actually!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Not really," I mumbled. "Oh right, you haven't introduced yourself."

"Ah! Saihara-san is right! Mocha will do that now. Um… Mocha's name is Mocha Amami and her talent is the Ultimate Taekwondo Master." Amami-san introduced herself.

"Taekwondo, huh?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"It's nothing special really."

"I don't think so, I could never be able to learn something like that, plus you're an ultimate, which makes you really unique," I explained.

Amami-san's face turned a light pink as she began fidgeting with her fingers. "Thank you, Saihara-san" I heard her mutter.

"You're welcome," I smiled " It was nice to meet you, Amami-san"

"It was nice to meet Saihara-san too!"

"Well then talk to you soon!" Hibiki waved goodbye.

Mocha waved back, "Yeah."

Walking away from Mocha, we stumbled upon two more people who seemed to be arguing.

"I'm sorry Ouma-san, but I can't see how that would be possible." A boy in a school uniform and had unusually grey skin said.

"It is possible! You're just a nonbeliever!" The girl who wore a bunch of patterns yelled at the other.

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, causing the two to look at me, "what's going on here?"

"Oh you're the two who entered earlier, right?" The girl asked.

Hibiki and I nodded, "That would be us, I’m Nozomi Saihara the Ultimate Investigator,’ I gestured my hand over to Hibiki, “And this is my brother Hikiki he is the Ultimate Guitarist and you two are?"

The girl smiled and began to introduce herself, "The name’s Saikoro Ouma the Ultimate Prankster!"

After a moment of silence, the boy spoke up, "I believe I should introduce myself as well." He spoke in a deep almost robotic voice. "My name is H4rV, though I prefer it, if you called me Haru, I am the Ultimate Robot"

Ultimate...what?

"So, you're a robot?" I asked.

"Will that be a problem?"

"Uh, no."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Hibiki remarked. "But how is a robot like you able to exist?" He asked.

"I'm curious as well," I added.

"Well, my mom built me and my siblings," Haru explained. "Have you heard of Miu Iruma?"

Miu Iruma? The name sounds familiar. I just can't remember where I heard it. "Yeah, I think so."

"She was the Ultimate Inventor," Haru explained. That explains where I heard her from. "She used parts of her and my father's DNA to create me.

"She must be really amazing," Hibiki said, astounded.

Haru smiled, "She is."

Still being a little starstruck, I turned my attention to Ouma. "Ouma-san?" I called gaining her attention, "You mentioned before that you thought this was a prank, right?"

She nodded. "This is definitely a prank, a really awful prank,” Ouma said, voice dripping with venom. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Yeah, I would have thought this kinda thing would be right up your alley,” Hibiki said mindlessly.

“Don’t you dare compare my pranks to this lousy good for nothing excuse of one!” Ouma snapped, making me jump a little.

“Geez sorry,” Hibiki apologized.

Ouma let out a humph but continued, “It’s fine. Anyways to answer Saihara~san’s question,” Oh right, I guess she’s about what she meant about this being an awful prank. “For starters, this isn’t funny, just creepy. Pranks are supposed to be fun for both the pranker and the pranked, not make them feel scared. Once this opening ceremony is over I’m going to give whoever set this up a piece of my mind.” Ouma explained face changing from annoyance to determination.

“Yeah, you do that.” 

Hibiki and I then waved goodbye and moved on to the next few people.

There were people standing before us. Two of them look like Haru, a girl, and a boy, though they showed more robotic parts of their body, and the last one was the maid looking girl from earlier.

We made our way to the maid girl, and now that I'm taking a better look at her, she looked really pretty. Pale skin, light blue bordering silver hair, magenta eyes, and a smile that would leave anyone speechless, she was beautiful.

The maid girl must have noticed us cause she smiled and waved at us, “Hello I don’t believe we have formally met yet. I am Emiko Tojo, the Ultimate Waitress.” That explains the outfit.

“I’m Nozomi Saihara the Ultimate Investigator.” I introduced myself.

“And I’m Hibiki Saihara! The Ultimate Guitarist!" Hibiki introduced as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I hope we'll get along." Tojo-san smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Uh- yeah I hope so too." I managed to get out feeling my temperature rising.

“Huh? Are you okay? You seem to be a little red,” She placed her hand over my head, likely to check my temperature.

"I-i'm fine!" I stuttered.

Tojo-san seemed to buy it though and backed off. "Well, that's good. If you ever need help though you can always ask me."

I quickly nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Hibiki, who was now next to Tojo-san (I don't know when he got there) was giving me an annoyed look? That's what I think it is anyway. I can't really read his expression. 'Really?' He mouthed. 'What?' I mouthed back. He just shook his head and walked over to where the other two people were but now there was only the boy. Where did the girl go?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and was met with the girl, standing a bit too close for my liking. Her flat expression morphed into a grin, "Hi! You're Saihara-san right?"

"Hello, yes that would be me," I was going to ask how she knew my name, but I then realized she probably overheard it, when I was talking to Tojo-san. "And you would be?"

"I'm so glad you asked," The girl backed up a bit, thank goodness, and continued to introduce herself, "A1K0 the Ultimate Engineer! But please, call me Aiko." She had said proudly.

"Engineer?"

"Would you like to hear more about it?" Aiko was in my face again, eyes lighting up.

I shook my head, "No, I already know what that is."

She backed up again, "Oh." She hung her head low, looking disappointed.

Did I say something wrong? She seems sad. Maybe if I play along everything will be better?

"Uh…" I started. What could I possibly ask her? "What type of engineer are you?" I asked.

Aiko lifted her head, "I specialize in both mechanical and manufacturing!"

"Ah, so you work with high-tech machines."

Aiko nodded, "basically, computers, phones, robots, you name it."

"Interesting."

"I should be leaving now," Aiko started to walk away, "Talk to you later!" She waved.

I waved back, "Yeah." 

I looked around. It seems like Hibiki is still talking to the other boy, might as well join the conversation.

"Hello," I greeted.

They both turned to me and there was a brief moment of silence. Hibiki then spoke up, "Hey big sis!" He gestured his hand over to the other boy, "This is Kazumi, he's the Ultimate AI," he introduced.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Uh, question though."

"Yes?"

"How are you different from your siblings?" I asked before realizing something. "Uh, Aiko-san and Haru-san are your siblings, right? I'm not just assuming." I panicked.

Kazumi laughed, "No, you're right, we are siblings.” 

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank god"

“To answer your question: My older siblings have a conscience I am just a computer program put into a body made to serve the public." Kazumi continued.

"Is that so? That's really interesting."

"I'm glad you think so. I hope we'll get along as classmates in the future."

"Same here."

"Yep!" Hibiki cut in, "I'm sure we'll all be the greatest friends ever!" Hibiki stated, enthusiastically.

Kazumi stood silent for a few seconds. "Friends?" He whispered out like it was a question.

"Yeah," Hibiki said slightly confused before carrying on, "You do know what friends are right?" He questioned his mood seemingly dropped. 

"N-no, I do know what friends are!" Kazumi stammered. He then looked away shyly, "It's just that, no one has ever considered me a friend before."

"What!?" Hibiki exclaimed. "Well that just won't do," Hibiki grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side, "We'll both be your friends!" 

What.

"Really?" Kazumi asked in disbelief.

Hibiki simply nodded, "Of course!" He elbowed me, "Right big sis?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Kazumi looked like he was about to cry, "I'm glad!"

"Hey! Don't cry!" Hibiki tried to comfort the AI while very clearly panicking himself.

After about a minute Kazumi calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just very happy," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Hibiki reassured him.

"If you say so," Kazumi looked to the side. "Uh, talk to you later," he waved.

"See ya later!"

We moved onto the next person, a girl. She had pure white and deep red eyes, she kinda reminded me of a shark. Especially with her two strands of hair in the side of her head that resembled fins. Other than that she wore sporty attire.

"Hello," Hibiki greeted.

The girl was silent as her eyes widened. “You look familiar,” I heard Hibiki mutter under his breath. “Have we met before?” he asked.

The girl nodded her head, may I add rather violently. "Yes, we have." The girl seemed to be thinking over her words for a second. Then she started speaking again. "The 12th of December, about four years ago? In Towa city." 

Well, that's oddly specific.

"Four years ago, in Towa city," Hibiki repeated to himself trying to jog his memory. "Ah!" Looks like the light bulb lit up. "You're that girl!"

The girl's eyes lit up with surprise. "So you do remember me." She softly smiled.

What?

"I…" The girl hesitated for a moment, "I didn't get to thank you back then, so I'd like to do it now." She looked into Hibiki's eyes, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Hibiki was taken aback, "What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything worth a thanks." He scratched his head with a confused look.

"Not anything worth?!" She raised her voice, looking absolutely flabbergasted. "I don't know if I would even be here today if it wasn't for you."

Come again?

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me." I cut in. Hibiki gave off a confused expression. "By the way," I dashed my eyes back and forth between the two, "what exactly happened between you two? I've been lost this entire conversation."

"Huh?" Hibiki tilted his head, "How come? You were there when it happened."

I'm sorry, what? 

Here I thought Hibiki went on an adventure by himself and just forgot to tell me. Now I find out I was apparently there during this 'life-saving' event? "I feel like I would remember you saving someone's life.' I snapped.

"I said it wasn't that big of a deal!" The girl was about to make some kind rebuttal before Hibiki interrupted. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that." He lightly slapped his head. "I'm an idiot." Glad there's something we agree on.

I sighed, this is going nowhere. "Can we please get into introductions and talk about this later."

"Uh sure." The girl agreed. "I'm Umiko Hoshi, the Ultimate Footballer. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She said timidly.

"Hey don't be like that," Hibiki comforted. "You didn't waste time, it was great seeing you again." 

"Yeah, you seem like a nice person." I agreed with him. "Oh by the way I'm Nozomi Saihara, the Ultimate Investigator, and this my twin, Hibiki. He is the Ultimate Guitarist."

"Well it's nice to formally meet you two," Umiko-san smiled.

"It was nice talking to you!" Hibiki beamed practically jumping. "Anyways we should probably get going," Hibiki glanced over at me, before shifting his focus back to Umiko-san. "I can't wait to talk to you later."

"Later."

Moving on to the next person. It was a boy with teal hair and eyes, and wore glasses just like me, and had a greenish-brown suit on.

He seemed distracted. I waved a hand in front of him. No response. "Hello?"

He blinked, and let out a 'huh', finally taking notice of us. "Uh, hello friends, Itsuki sorry for not noticing you before. Itsuki was thinking about something." The boy apparently Itsuki apologized.

"No worries, it's fine," I reassured. "Anyways I'm Nozomi Saihara the Ultimate Investigator."

"Hibiki! Ultimate Guitarist!"

"Nice to meet you two. Itsuki's name is Itsuki Gokuhara. Itsuki's talent is the Ultimate Lepidopterist."

"Lepidopterist?" Hibiki asked

"It's someone who studies lepidopterology. And before you ask, lepidopterology is the study of butterflies and moths." I explained.

"Woah, really interesting." 

"Ah, Saihara-san seems to know a lot!"

"Well, I did study a bit of entomology and I must admit lepidopterology was quite interesting."

"Ah! So Saihara-san likes bugs?!" Gokuhara-san excitedly questioned.

"Huh?" I was taken slightly aback by the sudden burst of excitement. "I guess so."

Gokuhara-san's eyes lit up, "Itsuki has a butterfly garden at home. Maybe Saihara-san would like to come by some time?"

A butterfly garden? That sounds really nice. "I would like that."

Gokuhara-san grinned, "Itsuki's glad! Itsuki can't wait to show you!"

I smiled as well letting out a small laugh, "I can't either."

We waved goodbye to Gokuhara-san and stood in front of two boys.

"Hello," Hibiki greeted.

The two stay silent, staring borderline glaring at us. It's like they wanted nothing to do with us. As much as I'm fine with that idea, unfortunately…

"Hellooooo?" 

Hibiki is not.

The boy with green hair grew a bit agitated, "Why are you here?" 

"We're supposed to be introducing ourselves," I pointed out, not really liking the tone he had.

"Oh right, those," The boy grumbled. "My name is Karuto Shinguji the Ultimate Archaeologist "

"Oh, archaeology? That's quite-" I started before he cut me off.

"Don't speak to me," He warned.

Alright then. 

"Well, Shinguji-san I hope we'll become the best of friends!" Hibiki, please learn how to take a hint.

"What did I just say?"

"Oh, you were serious about that?" He asked innocently. 

"You're annoying."

"So I'm told."

"I'll be leaving now."

The other boy, who still hasn't said anything eyes widened a bit and turned to Shinguji-san. "Hey, don't you dare leave me with these two!" He shouted as he grabbed onto Shinguji-san's sleeve.

Shinguji-san waved him off. "You're on your own, Koshi." Then he walked away.

The redhead stared at the boy as he walked off muttering something under his breath. Little did he know a wild Hibiki stood behind him radiating excitement. Once he spun around he jumped back, not appreciating the invasion of personal space. 

“Hi,” Hibiki greeted again. “I’m Hibiki Saihara the Ultimate Guitarist and this is my sister Nozomi she’s the Ultimate Investigator,” he introduced the two of us. “And you are?”

“First of all, personal space,” The boy pushed Hibiki back. “Second of all my name is Koshi Ouma, I am the Ultimate Performer. Now can you please go.” He passive-aggressively tried to shoo Hibiki off.

“Wow! So, you’re a performer? I am too! What type of performer are you? Maybe we could do a concert together.” Hibiki excitedly said, speaking louder and louder with each new idea that popped into his mind, completely ignoring what Ouma-kun was doing. Ouma-kun just stood there getting more annoyed every time Hibiki opened his mouth. It was quite the entertaining sight. 

I would love to just stand and watch this trainwreck unfold but we still have two more people to introduce ourselves to.

“Hibiki,” I called.

“Yeah, big sis?”

“We should probably go introduce ourselves to the last two now.” I pointed out watching Ouma-kun sigh in relief.

“You’re right big sis!’ He turned to Ouma-kun, “Sorry I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, Ouma-kun.”

“Please don’t.”

Hibiki laughed thinking it was a joke, “You’re so funny Ouma-kun. See you later.” He waved goodbye and followed me to the last two people.

The last two were a boy and a girl who looked very familiar. The boy had purple hair and had a jacket tied around his neck with a space pattern. While the girl had brown hair tied in a low ponytail, a starry vest, and an impossibly pale complexion I recognize anywhere. Can it really be them?

"Kazu-chan! Suki-chan!" Hibiki called, gaining the two's attention.

"Biki-chan! Mimi-chan!" Kazuki called out as well, just as energetic as Hibiki.

"I didn't know you two were attending Hope's peak as well," I said in awe cause there was someone I actually knew attending with me.

"We didn't either," Suki said quietly.

"It's like one big happy surprise!" Kazuki added.

"Well it's a wonderful surprise that's for sure," I smiled as I went to face Suki. "We get to be classmates. Isn't that great?" I asked her.

She weakly nodded, "Yeah it is."

I put my hands together as I started to speak, "Alright then let's introduce ourselves."

"Uh, Big sis," I let out a hum as Hibiki continued, "We all already know each other."

"I was talking about our ultimates since we don't know that."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"You're the Ultimate Investigator and Hibiki's the Ultimate Guitarist." Suki calmly said.

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard it when Hibiki was shouting it to Ouma-kun."

"Well then, since you know our talents why don't you tell us yours?" I suggested.

"Me first! Me first!" Kazuki kept saying on repeat.

"Go ahead Kazuki."

Letting out a laugh Kazuki took a stance and began his introduction, "Kazuki Momota! The Ultimate Astronomer!" He looked at us excitedly "Was that good? Did I do good?"

"You did perfect Kazu-chan!" Cheered Hibiki.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Now it's sis's turn."

Suki was silent as she played with her hair.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concern filling my voice.

After a couple more seconds she finally spoke, "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Freak out? What talent could you possibly have that would warrant me freaking out?"

"Just promise."

"Alright, I promise."

Suki took a deep breath and began to collect herself, "I'm Suki Momota and I'm…" she hesitated before continuing, "The Ultimate Sniper."

"What?" 

"Cool!"

I'm just going to ignore what Hibiki said.

Maybe I should ask some questions. "You're a sniper? When did that happen?"

"About a year now," she mumbled.

"Why did you become one?"

"It's a long story I'd rather not tell."

"Alright then."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

"You're not scared?" She said in disbelief.

"Why would I? You're my friend so of course, I wouldn't be scared," I said in a soft tone. "I also don't see any guns in sight so I think I'm safe," I joked, earning a small laugh from her.

"You really are amazing," she said to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" 

That was weird. "Alright." I took a glance at the clock, it read 7:59. "Hibiki and I should be going now the ceremony is about to start."

Suki frowned a little, "Alright then, I'll talk to you afterwards?"

"Of course."

That seemed to cheer her up as she went back to smiling. "Can't wait."

I grabbed onto Hibiki's sleeve and pulled him away from his conversation with Kazuki. 

Once we were hearing distance away, Hibiki let a squeal girls in anime usually make.

Oh no.

"He's so freaking cute!" He gushed.

Great, he's on about Kazuki again.

"Hibiki, as much I love hearing about your pining now is not the time."

He gave me an unamused look, "And you weren't doing the same with Tojo-san?"

"Huh?!" Where did he get that from? "I was not!"

Hibiki rolled his eyes, "Sure you weren't."

Before the pointless could continue any further a voice came up on the speakers.

"Will all students please direct their attention to the front stage." The voice was high pitched and feminine.

We all turned our attention towards the gym stage, and what popped out of the stage seemly out of nowhere.

Was a two-faced monochrome cat.

"Kitty!" Shouted Ouma-san.

"Why is there a plush cat on stage?" Hoshi-san asked no one in particular.

"Hey! I am not a plushie!" The cat yelled out.

"Wha! The cat is talking! Mocha doesn't think that's normal!"

"Of course that isn't normal, idiot," Ouma-kun replied.

"A talking plushie! That's so cute!" Kazuki said excitedly.

"No Momota-kun, just as that thing says, it isn't a plushie. If you look closely you can see that it's a robot." Haru-san explained.

"Don't call me an it!"

"Then could you please explain what you are?" Aiko-san asked.

"Gladly! I am Mononeko and I'm the headmaster of this academy."

"You have to be kidding, right?" Ouma-kun asked, clearly irritated. 

"Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Cause there's no way Hope's peak would let the headmaster be a three-foot tall cat." 

"Hm?" The cat's tail curled into a question mark. "Hope's peak? What's that?"

"What do you mean?" Kazumi-san asked. "Hope's Peak is the school we are in right now."

"Oh, that school. Sorry to break it to you but you're not in Hope's Peak."

"What? We're not in Hope's Peak?" So that wasn't just in my head? We're actually in a different school. No, what am I thinking? It's probably just a lie. Might as well play along. "If not in Hope's Peak where exactly are we?"

"Well, my dear you're all students of Uso Academy." The cat grinned.

Uso Academy?

"Itsuki doesn't understand? Itsuki was at Hope's peak just a few minutes ago. How did Itsuki and others come to new school?"

"I remember walking into Hope's Peak. Then I passed out…" I trailed off realizing something, "That's it."

"What is it, Saihara-san?" Hoshi-san asked me.

"When we passed out. That's when we were moved here." I looked up to face Mononeko, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yep! You got it spot on!" 

"But, how?" ” Hibiki finally spoke up.

“Hibiki?”

“I’m sorry big sis but I don’t feel like that’s isn’t possible. We arrived at Hope’s Peak at seven-ten and when we woke up it was seven forty-five which leaves thirty-five minutes to kidnap 14 students and drive them to this school without anyone noticing. That just isn’t possible especially since there isn’t another school near Hope’s Peak for miles.” Hibiki raised his headphones to cover his ears while staring at the ground. “It’s more likely that the cat is lying and this is all a prank.”

“So this is all a prank?” Ouma-san said, “Just as I thought?”

“Most likely.”

“Geez, if that’s what you think I guess I can’t stop you,” Mononeko sighed before going back to her cheerful attitude. “Though I can’t wait to see the despairful looks on your faces when you realize I was telling the truth the whole time.”

“It doesn’t seem like she’s going to let the lie go easily,” Tojo-san calmly said. “Might as well play along. Why are we here?” She asked the monochrome cat. 

“Ask and I’ll answer. You special students have been chosen to live here.”

“Live here?” Kazumi-san spoke, “For how long?”

“Approximately,” Mononeko pretended to think for a moment, “For the rest of your lives.” She said cheerfully as if it wasn't a big deal.

“WHAT?!”

“Y-you can’t be serious.” Ouma-san’s voice shook.

“We have family that are waiting for us, you know?!” Aiko-san yelled.

“Mocha doesn’t want to live here! She wants to go home!”

“You really plan on keeping us captive?” Shinguji-san replied in a flat tone.

And other responses I toned out. 

“Wow, it hasn’t even been five minutes you kids already want to leave.”

“Of course we do, you freakazoid!” Aiko-san pointed an accusing finger at Mononeko. “Why the hell would we want to live here?”

“She’s right, living here would be more than an inconvenience” Tojo-san agreed 

“Well for those of you who wish to leave,” Mononeko started pacing around the stage, “There is a way.”

Eyes following Mononeko, Ouma-kun spoke in a low threatening voice, “Well? What is it?”

“Hastily much? Anyways what I’m talking about is the Graduation Clause.”

“Graduation Clause?” Asked Kazuki.

Mononeko nodded, “That’s right! Complete the specifics of the clause and I’ll let you leave.”

"Those specifics being?" Shinguji-san asked.

"In order to leave you have to kill another student!"

The room was silent and a cloud of anxiety filled the room.

"K-kill?" Ouma-san stuttered out. "What do you kill?!"

"Exactly what I said," Mononeko quickly replied. "Stabbing, bludgeoning, poisoning, drowning, strangling. How you do it doesn't matter as long as you kill someone.”

“T-this is going a bit too far for a prank,” Stammered Amami-san.

“So just have to kill someone, huh? That seems a bit too easy.” Shinguji-san said with a hint of skepticism.

“I must agree as well. There seems like there’s more to this,” Suki added.

“Hm, you kids are weird. Although you are correct on one thing, there is more to the Graduation Clause,” Mononeko agreed with the two. “Simply killing another student isn’t enough. In order to escape you have to make sure no one knows it was you who committed the crime.”

“So you’re saying we have to create the perfect murder?”

“Exactly Miss Momota,” The cat stopped pacing. “The rules are quite simple for each murder that occurs you have time to investigate. After that, we’ll hold a class trial.”

“A class trial-” Itsuki started before getting cut off by Mononeko.

“Do not interrupt me,” she warned before continuing, “As I was saying the class trial is when you gather all the information you gather from your investigation and try to find who the murder, who I’ll be referring to as the blacken is. At the end of the class trial, we’ll hold a vote for who you think the blackened is. Choose the right person and only they will receive punishment but if you pick the wrong one I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened and they’ll get to leave the academy.” Mononeko explained.

Trial? Blackened? Punishment? None of this makes any sense.

“Uh, Mononeko keeps talking about punishments but Itsuki doesn’t understand what that means.” 

“Really? You can’t be that stupid.” Ouma-kun retorted.

“Huh? What does Ouma-kun mean?”

“Geez,” Ouma-kun let out an annoyed sigh, “Okay, let’s compare this to the outside world. Let’s say someone has been found guilty of murder what usally happens to that person? You know this don’t you Saihara?” He directed his question towards me.

I was taken aback, “Huh? Me?” Ouma-kun just gave me a glare in reply. “Well um, the person is usually taken to death row and gets executed.”

Seemingly happy with my response Ouma-kun smirked a little, “Glad to know at least someone here has a brain, good job Miss Detective.” 

“I’m not a detective but thanks I guess.” I mumbled, “Wait, but that would suggest that the punishments would be executions.” But that can’t be.

“Ding dong! You’d be correct! The punishments are in fact executions!” Mononeko said still as cheerful as ever.

“That means you’ll kill all of us if we get it wrong?” Haru asked, voice cracking.

“That’s right.”

“But we’re just kids. Why on earth would you put us through that?” Hibiki asked- no more like demanded the cat to give an answer.

“Why are you so sure there’s going to be a trial? Don’t you trust your classmates?” The cat already knowing the answer.

No. No, we can’t. No matter what we tell ourselves, everyone here is a stranger and untrustworthy. Some may already be planning a murder, others may have been. The bottom line is you can’t trust anyone and the stupid cat knows that.”

Taking the silence of the room as confirmation Mononeko nodded to themselves. “I see I see, everyone's mind is filled with doubt and suspicion. How sad. I should be taking my leave now but first.” She handed each of us a small tablet.

“What is this?”

“An e-handbook it has all the rules and regulations, an inbuilt map and information on all of you. It’s very essential to your school life, so try not to lose it.” The cat quickly went over its functions. “Now if you don’t mind I’ll be leaving now. I hope you enjoy your school life. What’s left of it that is.” and with that, she left.

All we could do was stare at each other fear and suspicion clouding everyone’s eyes. We were all trapped in school murder being the only escape it was to be expected. The people we see as classmates could potentially kill us; it was a thought in the back of everyone’s minds.

And honestly?

Nothing could be more despair-inducing than that?


End file.
